I am not allowed to
by himitsutsubasa
Summary: I, Kyntak, am not allowed to...


I , Kyntak, am not allowed to…

I am not allowed to break into the Lab alone.

I am not allowed to jump out of buildings. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to do a death defying catch. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to jump off cranes. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to blow up buildings. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to fly. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to leave Six in shark infested waters.

I am not allowed to lie to Six about being in shark infested waters.

I am not allowed to use my power to get myself out of the Visitor's Center.

I am not allowed to extort favors as a Joker.

I am not allowed to tell anyone that I am a Joker.

I am not allowed to beat up my boss at Deck. (Any other place is fair game.)

I am not allowed to leave Six to break into Lab alone.

I am not allowed to walk into Lab like I own it.

I am not allowed to rescue six without breaking a sweat. (If I break a sweat, it is fair game.)

I am not allowed to run around the house in nothing but a towel.

I am not allowed to lock up Nai's make up when she disobeys me.

I am not allowed to pick pocket King.

I am not allowed to pick pocket any Deck agent or employee.

I am not allowed to wear my "I survived ChaoArmy training" shirt in public.

I am not allowed to drug Six.

I am not allowed to seduce Six while he is drugged. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not allowed to spike Six's drinks.

I am not allowed to seduce him while he is drunk. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not allowed to make Six go "mew".

I am not allowed to make Six beg me for more.

I am not allowed to tell what goes on in the bedroom.

I am not allowed to tell what goes on in the living room.

I am not allowed to tell what goes on in the kitchen.

I am not allowed to tell on any sexual altercation involving Six and myself in this universe or any parallel one. (This includes alternate ones.)

I am not allowed to make lasagna.

I am not allowed to tap Grysat's phone lines.

I am not allowed to "borrow" Two's computer.

I am not allowed to have tea with Queen and debate politics. (As if I have a choice in the matter.)

I am not allowed to crash Six's fake date with a lesbian.

I am not allowed to act bisexual. (Unless I am.)

I am not allowed to act homosexual. (Unless I am.)

I am not allowed to act hetero sexual. (Unless I am.)

I am not allowed to act asexual. (Unless I am.)

I am not allowed to steal a Wanderer.

I am not allowed to jump off bridges.

I am not allowed to kill the garden.

I am not allowed to beat a non-lethal Harry in combat training. (As if I had a choice.)

I am not allowed to turn into a cat.

I am not allowed to seduce Six while a cat. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not allowed to get angry at the new cat.

I am not allowed to step on his tail.

I am not allowed let Nai get kidnapped.

I am not allowed to get kidnapped.

I am not allowed to get probed. (As if I have any choice in the matter.)

I am not allowed to lose all hope.

I am not allowed to drive a tank. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed in a strip club.

I am not allowed in an adult store.

I am not allowed to buy toys from said store. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not allowed to drink vodka. I am not allowed to consume alcohol.

I am not allowed to seduce Six after consuming alcohol. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not to get kissed by a tall, sexy brunette. (As if I have any choice in the matter.)

I am not allowed to make Six jealous. (As if I have any choice in the matter.)

I am not allowed to seduce Six when he is jealous. (Unless, he wants me to, and he always wants me to.)

I am not allowed to knock Six out. (Unless circumstances require it, and they always require it.)

I am not allowed to strip Six while he is unconscious to steal his clothes. (If I have any other reason, it is fair game.)

I am not allowed to return Six's clothes an act like nothing happened.

I am not allowed to run around the Deck in boxers.

I am not allowed to spray paint the walls.

I am not allowed to accidentally get high before going to work.

I am not allowed to beat Queen of Spades/Vanish at cards.

I am not allowed to write fluff fics.

I am not allowed to write angst fics.

I am not allowed to write hurt/comfort fics.

I am not allowed to write M rated fiction.

I am not allowed to write kinky PWP (porn without plot).

I am not allowed to write fan fiction.

I am not allowed on .

I am not allowed to write on .

I am not allowed on any Six-centric website that is even remotely affiliated with fan fiction.

I am not allowed to go around moping for three days because I can't write fan fiction.

I am not allowed in the online community BDSM.

I am not allowed to ask for kinky ideas.

I am not allowed to join the betting pool for who will top.

I am not allowed to start a debate with Queen and One over who will top.

I am not allowed to jump to random conclusions. (But, they are completely logical.)

I am not allowed to break the fourth wall.

I am not allowed to insult Jack Heath.

I am not allowed to insult Heath's books.

I am not allowed to insult The Writer in general.

I am not allowed to insult Christopher Stengel.

I am not allowed to insult Scholastic of any of its affiliates.

I am not allowed to appear in random fan fiction. (As if I had a choice in the matter.)

I am not allowed to make lists of things I am not allowed to do with commentary. (It is okay of I erase the commentary.)

I am not allowed to do the above dressed as Six.

* * *

><p>Syntax. SixKyntak or Kyntak/Six

Wall is up.


End file.
